At present, there are some records of several kinds of puncture resistant leakless materials for tubeless tire and their manufacturing and spray coating methods.
An invention patent (No. ZL200610161646.3), which applied by the applicant, has disclosed a puncture resistant leakless material for tubeless tire and its manufacturing and spray coating methods. However, after some further experiments, it is found out that since the component contains lower reinforcing agent, namely tower content of carbon 5 or carbon 9, its features of tear resistance, resilience and service life of the material have to be much enhanced. In the absence of tackifier, when there is a sharp object in the tire, or when the sharp object pulled out and using the puncture resistant leakless material to keep the tire pressure not reduced, the distance with high speed running also needs to be increased.
Patent application, publication No. CN1931910, discloses a puncture resistant leakless material for tubeless tire and manufacturing method thereof. But after some further experiments, it is found out that natural rubber used in the application, which has to be vulcanized, makes the producing procedure complex and costs much more energy.